Una Noche Espantosamente Perfecta
by Neko y Dangos Dragneel
Summary: Una noche , un baile planeado por el gremio Fairy Tail para celebrar Halloween , Natsu deja por ciertas razones, a Lucy plantada toda la noche, y llega muy tarde , que pasara ? /Fairy Tail y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima , solo la Historia es mia u Este fic participa en el Reto Tematico de Octubre "Magia de Espanto" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore".


Hola Gente aqui con un nuevo one-shot

Este fic participa en el Reto Tematico de Octubre "Magia de Espanto" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore".

Bueno espero les guste :D

Noche espantosamente perfecta

Natsu Dragneel , se levanto temprano esa mañana, recorrio su cuarto con la mirada, un cuarto algo pequeño de paredes bordo , con detalles en blanco , una pequeña mesa de luz blanca con detalles plateados y un armario igual que la mesita (si Luce, le habia ayudado a deorar su casa y como era SU Luce, el debio aceptar ) , el dia de Halloween , tenia que estar perfecto , es mas,. tenia que ser el mejor ,... se tomo unos minutos..(mas de media hora) para pensar en su rubia, esa que lo traia loco como una cabra mutante (LOL yo y mis comparaciones ) . fue entonces cuando se decidio a salir de la cama y fue directamente a tomar un baño .

(Esa noche misma)

Lucy Heartfilia , se encontraba disfrutando de la fiesta , comiendo algo de pastel (el cual dios sabe como habra echo Mira , para que Erza compartiera ) ..Bueno , ademas de disfrutar la variedad de disfraces, por ejemplo Erza estaba vestida como una exploradora, Evergreen pareia una vampireza y Elfman frankenstein , obiamente Gray se habia vestido como un ...quien sabe que , puesto que ya no tenia puesto casi nada del disfras...Juvia se habia vestido como sirena , el traje le quedaba estupendo , al igual que wendy vestida de bruja , etc.

Al llegar la hora del baile Lucy se quedo bastante decepcionada, habia estado esperando a Natsu desde que la fiesta empeso , se habia vestido de hada..claro no le quedaba nada mal , el vestido era corto hasta el muslo , blanco inmaculado que se pegaba perfectamente a sus curvas y ademas llevaba unas alas que sabe dios como hizo virgo para hacer que brillaran y soltaran brillo dorado . su cabello uba suelto ,solo adornado por una pequeña corona al frente , con algunos detalles echos con diamantitos brillantes .

Natsu salio del baño volando , se habia dado un golpe horrible quedando quien sabe como inconsiente .

(Flashback )

Se levanto esa mañana , dio una mirada al cuarto , penso en su rubia y se dirigio a darse un baño ,...claro todo fue desastrozo .

Cuando entro , se metio en la ducha ,(ñluego de haber acomodado todo , el jabon , la toalla , la ropa interior , la maquina de afeitar , el maquillaje (del disfras), tomo el champoo , para echarselo en el cabello , lo intento y nada salio del pequeño embase.. lo hacerco asu ojo para ver si no quedaba nada y ironicamente este se lleno del liquido irritante lo que lo hizo chillar de dolor y hacerse para atras golpeando una pequeña repisa , lastimosamente para su suerte, el jabon habia caido al suelo con el movimiento brusco que esta recibio . pisandolo y resbalando en el acto lo que lo llevo a chocar con una pared y el caerse , contra un borde de una pequeña mesita y darse un buen golpe en la nuca .

(Fin del Flashback)

Apenas desperto vio la ventana , ya era de noche... Joder ¡ -fue lo primero que penso-

corrio como pudo al baño y tomo una ducha , la cual no tuvo ningun incombeniente , para su buena suerte, se coloco el maquillaje y salio corriendo al gremio...a medio camino devio volverse , no todos los dias se ve a un tipo maquillado corriendo por las calles de Magnolia ,siendo cubierto nada mas ni nada menos que por una toalla .

Luego de colocarse bien el disfras y agradecerle a los dioses que nadie lo halla reconocido por el maquillaje , salio disparado al gremio ...

(En el gremio)

El gremio estaba desierto..incluso Mira, se habia ido a acompañar a Laxus a dejar al maestro en su casa , solo se encontraba cierta rubia , que alfinal se habia quedado a ayudar, y en ese momento soltaba maldiciones, y es que incluso el cabeza de tornillo de Gajeel habia asistido a estar con Levy .. pero claro , el pelirosado no habia aparecido ni dado señal de vida, se encontraba completamente enojada (¬¬) .

Claro no contaba conque en plena noche , cuando la luz de la luna llena , bañaba Magnolia , un pelirosa apareceria por las puertas,pero asi fue ...

La rubia se encontraba como ya hemos dicho , barriendo de espaldas a la puerta, cuando un gran estruendo se escucho y las puertas se habrieron de un golpe , dejando ver al cantante de la banda ''Kiss'' , claro , con el maquillaje algo corrido y sudado , el traje desareglado, y a una hada sorprendida , algo despeinada y con el vestido lleno de polvo , ambos de miraron sonrojados , aunque fueran un desastre , sabian que el otro se habia esforzado por estar presentable y como no habia nadie no habia problema .

-Donde estan todos?-fue la pregunta del pelirosa

-Se han ido a casa , incluso Mirajane -dijo con voz quebrada la hermosa Rubia

-Lo siento Luce , no fue mi ...- La rubia no lo dejo terminar, se habia hacercado a la lacrima desde la cual se controlaba la musica y luego de un toque , la tonada mas dulce que Natsu hubiera escuchado empeso a sonar .

Luce , se hacerco a el y le tendio la mano -Bailas ? -fue la pregunta de ella , acompañada de una dulce sonrisa.

No podria negarme -fue la respuesta que recibio

Bailaron toda la Noche , hasta que los rayos del sol comenzaron a bañar toda Magnolia , el cielo se veia con tonos rojisos y anaranjados , ellos seguian bailando ala par del un tema lento / Cuento sobre el agua/... hasta que ambos hacercaron lentamente sus labios y se besaron . asi fue como termino una noche espantosa y ala vez perfecta .

Fin u


End file.
